The Biggest Mobius Survivor Island (fanon) Episode 1: Seaside Side Start-ups
Eggman: Ho-HO-HO! Welcome my friends as I present to you My newest challenge! My friends after my one year rehabilitaion I have rediscovered the emeralds and I am holding a challenge on a southern island in Ocean Palace. Be at Sea Gate (trial level of Sonic Heroes) at 12:00 PM and my Egg Pawns will come and take you to the Seaside Hill. Good luck! Bluray: *at the Sea Gate waiting* Not supspicious at all. -_- Jack: (arrives at the Sea Gate) Hi Bluray, how's it going? Bluray: Hey Bud. Check this message from Eggman. Jack: (checks the message) Oh I see Patricia: (appears as well) Hi there. Jack: Patricia, check the message from Eggman Patricia: Eggman? Oh ok then (checks the message) Oh I get it now Logan: Y-you got the message too? Bluray: Hey Logan. Jack: Hello there. Patricia & I got the message as well Eva: Pffft....we all know this is gonna end badly. JT: *sighs* We all know, I got the message too. ¬_¬ James: Uh huh.... Eva: Stuff like this is so obvious. Let's just win this and take the emeralds back. James: His disguises are awful, and this time he isn't even wearing one. Bluray: This'll be easy. I wonder how he plans to "pick" aa winner. Jack: Ok, but I had a feeling that it's not gonna be easy Patricia: Me too Bluray: We'll see. Mr.Zaya:*flying on Raphael's Back* Raphael:This is the place...? Heh. *Lands* Mr.Zaya:*jumps off of Raphael's Back* The Kickboxing Chicken is here. Bluray: Hi Raphael....who's the other guy? Raphael:Mr.Zaya. He's just a kid who's known me his whole life. He's a martial artist. Mr.Zaya:Yep. You don't remember me? Bluray: ...I think we've met. Mr.Zaya:...*grunts* Bluray: That's most of the people... Raphael:Define "most". Bluray: The letter says 24 contestents. a large, clear pipe rises from the ground, and out pops Jared... Jared: 礼拝、仲間出場！私はので、私は対抗するつもりのうち、いくつかの、簡単であるべき競争であなたのすべてを破壊することを期待しています！(salutations, fellow contestants! I am hoping to destroy all of you in the competition, which should be easy, because of a few of you who I'm going up against!) ((make it so that nobody undestands him when he speaks another language, please?)) Jack: Jared the Unknown, we meet again, either your good or bad or anti-hero. Patricia: Hi there Jared, it's nice to meet you again. Mr.Zaya:Jared? He sounds eerily familiar. Bluray: .... Dokuro: Here I am! Holly: My chest Holly: Hi ^_^ I'm Holly. Nice to be here Dokuro: ._.'.... Hi Holly. Mr.Zaya:And I'm Zaya. Refer to me as Dee Jay Zay, if you please. Raphael:Raphaello-Sanzio. Just call me Raphael. Dokuro: That's about everyone... Raphael:*starts singing Canadian idiot* Don't wanna be a Canadian idiot, don't wanna be some beer swillin' hockey nut.And do I look like some frostbitten hose-head? I never learned my alphabet from A to Zed. They all live on donuts and moose meat and they leave the house without packin' heat. Never even bring their guns to the mall. And you know what else is too funny? Their stupid Monopoly money,can't take 'em seriously at all.Well, maple syrup and snow's what they export, they treat curling just like it's a real sport They think their silly accent is so cute, can't understand a thing they're talkin' "aboot".Sure they got their national health care,cheaper meds, low crime rates and clean air...then again well they got Celine Dion.Eat their weight in Kraft macaroni,and dream of drivin' a Zamboni All over Saskatchewan. Don't wanna be a Canadian idiot,won't figure out their temperature in Celsius.See the map, they're hoverin' right over us...tell you the truth, it makes me kinda nervous.Always hear the same kind of story,break their nose and they'll just say "sorry".Tell me what kind of freaks are that polite?It's gotta mean they're all up to somethin',So quick, before they see it comin'... Time for a pre-emptive strike! Dokuro, Eva, Bluray and Logan: ... ._.' Raphael:Problem? Mr.Zaya:*facepalm* Dokuro: I bet Jared's, gonna be off first. Gregory: Sighs Another day, another problem to deal with. Loranna: Shit, Greg, you're starting to act more like Cameron with every day. Logan: Hi Loranna! Mr.Zaya:As cocky as he is, yeah. Bluray: Mind you, he is pretty strong. If he has good performences he could easily top his team's tier. Loranna; Oh, Hey Logan. ^^ Logan: *smiles at her* Jimmy & Tammy: (swim along) Raphael:HEYYEYAAEYAAAEYAEYAA! *flies in the air* Mr.Zaya:I'm completely lost, so.. *follows Jimmy and Tammy* Bluray: Were waiting for the ship. Mr.Zaya:No chizzz. Bluray: ._.' Raphael:...What should we do then? Bluray: *picks his bag up *Wait. James: What? Bluray: We're waiting for the others and the ship. Jack: Hi Jimmy ! (shakes Jimmy's Hand) Patricia: Hello Tammy ! (hugs Tammy) It's nice to meet you & Jimmy again Jared: (to Dokuro) Kukukukukuku! Don't make assumptions, or you might be the one who gets out first. (pulls out laptop, begins typing) Dokuro: Says you. By the arrogant speech you just gave in japanese, I'm sure unless you've got skill YOU'RE gonna be first out. Mr.Zaya:KOOKOOOKOOOKOOOKOOO. Shut up. Bluray: ._.' ...not even there yet and a rivalry has to begin sparking. Mr.Zaya:You're not making the right approach. It's bad enough Sonic has the ego of a douchebag... Bluray: Take Logan for example. He's so calm he probably won't be noticed by others until episode 5 of the game. Tammy: (sighs) Rick: *shows up from no where* What did I miss Bluray: We're waiting for the ship. Jack: Ok then, let's wait. Patricia: Ok Jack Sparks: near where the ship would be coming in Mirage: around above them all Holly: Quick question. Does anyone else see that guy flying above us? *points up* Bluray: I do but I don't know who she is. Jack: (looks up) Who is he? Patricia: Hi Sparks, it's good to see you again Mr.Zaya: Not Sparks Prower, Right? Raphael:...Who? Mr.Zaya: A fat, voracious he/she. Bluray: Who was brutally murdered by my friends. :D Isaiah:LIKE BIGGIE SMALLS! Wait, that's a rumor. Bluray: Isaiah, did you get invited too? Jack: What Patricia meant is Sparks the Hedgehog Bluray: Oh. Patricia: How's it going, Sparks? Sparks: {I'm doing quite well, thanks. And if you're wondering who that is-} to Mirage {She's my worst enemies daughter.} James: Hmmmmmm. It that worst enemy wouldn't b--- Bluray: Her again? Isaiah:*looks at the invitation card* Yepperoni. Bluray: Cool. Jack: (to Mirage) Hi there, what's your name? Mirage: stare at Jack ....Why would you want to know? Dokuro: Jack: What? I was trying to be polite Dokuro: Ignore her. She's the daughter of an very evil man. Jack: Oh ok then. Eryka had recently arrived, panting. "I really need to stop sleeping in..." Jack: Hi there Patricia: You made it just in time. Bluray: Hi Eryka! Jack: It's good to see you. Isaiah:......WAKKA WAKKA DOO DOO YEAH! *holds his hand out to Jack* It's been a while, cousin. Dokuro: ._.' Jack: Hi Isaiah, long time no see. Patricia: Hi there Isaiah, it's nice to see you too Bluray: Only five minutes left.. Jack: Let's wait for the others to arrive Patricia: Okey dokey Michael & Chris: (arrive in a boat) Michael: Well, it looks like we're here! Chris: Yeah, but do you think it's just a trick? Michael: Maybe... JT: It might take the others a lot longer to come here James: I'm on his side, this is from all over Mobius! Holly: Ok, I have to agree. Category:Bluray's Continuity